Season 7/Performances
All performances of Season 7 of So You Think You Can Dance. Meet the Top 11 (June 10, 2010) *This was only a Showcase and there were no eliminations. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Group Dances Week 1: Top 11 Performance Show (June 16, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances Results Show (June 17, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Usher - "OMG" *Justin Bieber feat. Usher - "Somebody to Love" (music video premiere)'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 2: Top 10 Performance Show (June 23, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances Results Show (June 24, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Debi Nova - "Drummer Boy" featuring All-Stars: Ade Obayomi, Comfort Fedoke, Courtney Galiano, Lauren Gottlieb, Mark Kanemura and Neil Haskell'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 3: Top 9 Performance Show (June 30, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances Solos: Results Show (July 1, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Ne-Yo - "Beautiful Monster" (Pre-Recorded Performance)'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 4: Top 8 Performance Show (July 7, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances *Alex would have done the foxtrot with Anya Garnis, but due to his injury, it was cancelled. Results Show (July 8, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Natasha Bedingfield - "Touch" featuring All-Stars Ade Obayomi, Comfort Fedoke, Courtney Galiano, Dominic Sandoval, Kathryn McCormick, Lauren Gottlieb, Mark Kanemura and Neil Haskell'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 5: Top 7 Performance Show (July 14, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances *Ashley was supposed to do Rumba with Pasha Kovalev, but due to her injury, it was cancelled. Results Show (July 15, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Christina Perri - "Jar of Hearts" featuring All-Stars Allison Holker and Neil Haskell'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 6: Top 6 Performance Show (July 21, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman, Kenny Ortega *'150th Episode' Couples Dances *Billy was to be partnered with Courtney Galiano, unfortunately, the routine was cancelled due to his injury. He was still able to perform the following week. Solos Results Show (July 22, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - "I Like It" featuring All-Stars Allison Holker, Dominic Sandoval and Lauren Gottlieb'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *The judges chose not to eliminate anyone, which means that two people were eliminated in week seven. Week 7: Top 6 Performance Show (July 28, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman, Toni Redpath Couples Dances Solos Results Show (July 29, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Christian TV - "When She Turns 18" *Allison Iraheta feat. Orianthi - "Don't Waste the Pretty"'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: Week 8: Top 4 Performance Show (August 4, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman, Tyce Diorio Group Dance Couples Dances Results Show (August 5, 2010) ''Musical guest(s): *Janelle Monáe - "Tightrope" *Flo Rida - "Club Can't Handle Me" featuring All-Stars Ade Obayomi, Courtney Galiano, Dominic Sandoval, Kathryn McCormick, Lauren Gottlieb and tWitch'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Solos: Week 9: Top 3 Season Finale Pt. 1 (August 11, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman Couples Dances Solos Season Finale Pt. 2 (August 12, 2010) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mia Michaels, Adam Shankman, Stacey Tookey, Tyce Diorio, Mary Murphy, Kenny Ortega ''Musical Guest(s) *Black Gold - "Shine"'' Guest Dancer(s) Group Dance Judge's Pick Placement Category:Season 7 Category:Performances